I Guess This Is Growing Up
by zzz1266
Summary: It's The Marauder's first night back of their seventh year. Sirius is expecting another batch of crazy practical jokes and the general sweetalking of the female population, but is horrified to discover his partner's in crime new found maturity. [One Shot]


It was late. Most of the Gryffindors had given up to the inevitable call of sleep. It was, after all, the first night back and there was always the compulsory tradition, especially for the older years, to stay up as long as possible. It was seen as a way to savour their last few moments of freedom before the shackle and chains of lessons took their toll. Sleep had captured the first years first, naturally, followed by a mixture of second and third years, eventually picking off the higher tiers of the pecking order until there were only four seventh years left. These notorious four were known as The Marauders and they had fought off sleep's sensuous lullaby- at least for another ten minutes anyway.

It was silent: a strange occurrence for The Marauders. James was slumped in an armchair, scribbling on a piece of parchment with his tongue poking out at a very peculiar angle. A few armchairs down sat Remus, buried in a book as always and stroking his upper lip thoughtfully. Peter was observing his toes with a look of disdain and Sirius was pacing the room agitatedly.

'_Her name was Arial Silver-Wing and her eyes shone with a golden glow'_

James paused writing and smiled at his own genius.

'_She moved with the grace of a swan, her long golden hair shimmered…'_

A frown lined his features, what was another word for golden? Ah. He scribbled out the adjective and continued.

'_Her long honey coloured hair shimmered in the light and she pouted her full, scarlet lips…' _

'Whatcha doin'?' said a voice, in a particularly annoying fashion. James jumped as Sirius looked over his shoulder and grabbed the ink blotted piece of parchment. He tried to swipe it back but knew with utmost conviction that once Sirius had started something, he wouldn't stop.

'…_her eyes shone with…' _he recited, his features lighting up with amusement. His grin widened as he reached the end of the text

'Ok…two questions Jamesey boy….who do you know has the surname Silver-Wing? And second…no, no lemme finish…who the hell has golden hair? I mean if your gonna write something like this at least think about the limitations of _genetics_,' he snickered, slapping the parchment with his hand.

James shone red and gritted his teeth. Ordinarily he would jump up and, without a second thought, inflict bodily harm upon the animagus. But this year…his _final_ year- he was turning over a new leaf.

Sirius hadn't finished with him yet though.

'Alright, I lied…I have a third question…_what is the meaning of this_?!' he said in a shocked, falsetto voice.

'He's finding ways to channel his high, testosterone fuelled bouts of energy,' piped up Peter, looking worriedly at James, who replied with a steely glare. 'Professor McGonagall told him to do it instead of embarking on another year of continuous practical jokes,' he continued to gush before he could stop himself. Sirius raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

'That is the biggest load of bollocks I have ever heard,' he said casually. 'You wanna know the way I deal with '_high, testosterone fuelled bouts of energy_?'

Everyone rolled their eyes; they knew what was coming.

'Three beautiful words…'

'_Girls, Broom cupboard_….we've heard your philosophy on life many a time,' said Remus, looking up from his reading, in an unimpressed, bored tone. Sirius faltered for a second, scrunched up the parchment and threw it into the fire. James opened his mouth to protest but stopped. He knew the story was crap but he would never admit this to Sirius- it was a matter of pride.

'Believe me mate, I did that for your own good…' They all watched the material furl up in the flames, apart from Sirius who continued to pace the room: his expression darkening a bit.

'And another thing you lot…what did every do to their hair this summer?'

They all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

'Ok…Mooney is understandable, but James……oh James,' he cried, shaking his head. 'I mean…you've began _combing_ your hair'. The words rolled of his tongue in disgust. '…and, and…Wormtail….your not even _trying_ to ruffle it up anymore!'

Peter looked down at his feet. Remus felt that this was the moment to intervene.

'Sirius… do you see what James is embracing?'

'Uhhh…'

'Wait wait…don't answer that,' muttered Remus, too tired to withstand Sirius' numerous wisecracks.

'Maturity you bloody pratt!' said James, getting up from his seat. Sirius' face widened in horror.

'But, but…do you know what the definition of 'marauder' is… eh?' Sirius spluttered.

'To roam or go around in quest of plunder,' said Peter promptly.

'Exactly! Wait a minute, is it?'

Remus nodded his head.

'Oh, I always thought it was a _vigilante, troublemaker_…rebel without a cause kinda thing.' Sirius stopped, his eyes unfocusing and his expression turning dreamy. Remus and James exchanged worried looks.

'Right because terrorising Hogwarts, having messy hair and looking for treasure is really gonna win Lily…she _hates_ me!' sighed James exasperatedly.

Sirius' gormless expression broke into a wide, beaming, grin.

'Ohhh Prongs! It's all for a dame! You should have told me!' Sirius blubbered, embracing James in a tight hug.

Remus rolled his eyes, and muttered something along the lines of 'I tried'.

' 'Cos, it's our last year, were supposed to be pulling the most unthinkable pranks ever! I don't want you going all _mature_ on me! Man, I thought I had lost ya'' he croaked, giving James a hearty slap on the back.

'Look, I'm sure there will be time for all that, but I've got one aim: to make Lily Evans fall in love with me!' he declared triumphantly. Sirius sniffed.

'Your talkin' about love potions right? 'Cos I can brew one of them up in a second!'

'No! Through, charm and…umm…y'know gentlemanly kind of stuff!'

'Sounds like a load of bol-' began Sirius.

'Don't say it!'

'Whoa, Whoa!' Sirius put his hands up 'If you can do this without cheating, I'm a hundred and ten percent behind you'. There was silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts.

'Well, I'm going to bed,' Remus yawned.

'Yeah me to,' agreed James. Peter stood up and nodded his head eagerly.

'I wonder what else this year will have in store for the marauders,' continued Sirius dramatically, regardless of their exeunt. 'Booty, girls….showing Snivillus a thing or to…maybe a tragic love affair…well I'm ready for it'. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. 'You with me guys? Guys?' He looked around at the empty common room.

'What a load of bloody wankers…' he muttered.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it…Review!! 


End file.
